


Sent

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: 2018, 2018 STRICTLY TOO, But it's okay, Crying, F/F, F/M, It Was Very Painful, Texting, did it for the bants, full class of 2017, i typed it up four times because it kept deleting, messaging, not what I would normal do, so I'm here at some insane hour, so many characters - Freeform, you have no idea how many tears were shed over typing this up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Hey guys!So, this a fic written in the format of texting so hopefully it's mostly cohesive! Let me know if some of the names don't make sense or if you can't figure out who they are. I honestly did this for a bit of banter (although the amount of retyping meant that I ended up crying) and I don't know if this has a storyline at all but let me know if you've got any suggestions!Also... let me know your favourite username!-x-





	1. Class of 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive2105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive2105/gifts).



> Hey guys!  
> So, this a fic written in the format of texting so hopefully it's mostly cohesive! Let me know if some of the names don't make sense or if you can't figure out who they are. I honestly did this for a bit of banter (although the amount of retyping meant that I ended up crying) and I don't know if this has a storyline at all but let me know if you've got any suggestions!  
> Also... let me know your favourite username!  
> -x-

**Strictly class of 2017**

**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** Just want to say congrats to Joe + Katya!

_'JoeTheHoe' changed his name to 'Glitterballchamp'_

**Glitterballchamp:** Thanks Shirley!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** It was totally deserved!  
**KatchYaLater:** Yay! Go team! Joe, you're the best!  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** .....  
**BigMouthedB:** Lmaooo #strictlycurse  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** haha....  
**KatchYaLater:** trollolol  
**KarenLikesFood:** #awks plz don't mention it

_BigMouthedB changed the group name to 'Strictly curse'_

_CutThroatKev left the group_

**DavoodTheOod:** Brendan you douche  
**BigMouthedB:** whoops!  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** I go away for one second and this happens?!  
**DarceyBusstop:** I still don't get why we're in this group...  
**YourItalianHunk:** Omg Brendan wtf did you do man?  
**BigMouthedB:** nothing! He's soooo uptight sometimes!

**The Three Musketeers**

**YourItalianHunk:** Kev you okay?  
**CutThroatKev:** #notreally  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** That was so horrible of Brendan  
**YourItalianHunk:** totally. It's not his business.  
**CutThroatKev:** guyz can you add me back to the Strictly group?  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** what you gonna say to Brendan?  
**CutThroatKev:** just add me back dude  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** k

_JanetteIsMyWorld added CutThroatKev to 'Strictly curse'_

**BigMouthedB:** Yo Kev, sorry man, I was a dick  
**CutThroatKev:** True af  
**KoalaBuswell:** guyz can we not fight?  
**YourItalianHunk:** im with Dianne  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** Guys, have you seen the time?  
**YourItalianHunk:** Sorry Debbie - didn't mean to keep you awake!  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** it's okay partner!  
**HelloMollie:** aw guys I luv your relationship  
**YourItalianHunk:** *blushes*  
**BabyBoy:** Mollie wtf r u doing up? Why u not answering my texts?  
**TessTess:** omg Claud they're basically in a relationship omg squee  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** omgggggg I'm dead GUYS PLZ KISS  
**HelloMollie:** Guys not again, please  
**TessTess:** lmaooo I love you guys together though  
**BabyBoy:** K plz stop  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** guys you have great chemistry  
**HelloMollie:** thanks Shirley but nooo  
**BabyBoy:** wtf I keep forgetting the judges are on this chat too  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** I'd listen to Shirley btw  
**Bri'sMyGuy:** I agree with Bri  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** yas Aston  
**HelloMollie:** I ship Bri and Aston tbh  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** same  
**Zoe(almost)glitterball:** same  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** I don't #MollieandAj  
**BrunoRavioli:** I ship everyone  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I think we know  
**AmyFromWales:** can we change the conversation  
**CutThroatKev:** Can we change the group name

_KarenLikesFood changed the group name to 'Strictly secret'_

**YourItalianHunk:** I don't understand - what secret?  
**KarenLikesFood:** *eyeroll*  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** don't b mean to Gio!  
**KarenLikesFood:** #chill  
**AlijažIsMyWorld:** tbf Gio has a point - what secret?  
**WiddecombeWasBest:** please tell me you're kidding  
**AmyFromWales:** I don't get it  
**WiddecombeWasBest:** it's metaphorical  
**I'mHereToo:** ohhhhh  
**WiddecombeWasBest:** who the fuck is 'I'mHereToo'??  
**I'mHereToo:** it's Chloe  
**AmyFromWales:** oh cuz u don't dance like ever  
**I'mHereToo:** thanks for rubbing it in  
**RuthlessRuthie:** Anton I don't like ur name

_WiddecombeWasBest changed his name to LangsfordAllTheWay_

**RuthlessRuthie:** *evil laugh*  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** And you always seemed so nice....  
**DarceyBusstop:** lol!  
**GorkaTheCorker:** Can we just take a moment to see that whenever Craig says something, Darcey does too.  
**TessTess:** GOALS  
**OtiPorridge:** This is life!  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** lol ily Tessiebear  
**TessTess:** um okay Claud you usually only say that in private  
**PashPots:** guys would u like to say something  
**NaNaNadiya:** that sounds ... a bit wrong  
**KarenLikesFood:** I'm actually dead rn  
**BigMouthedB:** Kevin can't save ya  
**YourItalianHunk:** SERIOUSLY  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** Gio, calm down  
**YourItalianHunk:** sorry Debbie!  
**HellaGemma:** Again, Brendan....  
**Susamba:** guys this is getting really annoying, Brendan plz stop  
**CutThroatKev:** Susan u legend  
**Susamba:** anything for ma pro  
**BigMouthedB:** okayyyyyy sorry!  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** again, have you lot seen the time?  
**Glitterballchamp:** out partying tbf soz guys  
**KatchYaLater:** yeah guys can you stop texting cos it's distracting  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** bigheaded much ;)  
**KatchYaLater:** can I block u  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** wtf is even happening  
**ChizzyLizzy:** this group is so savage  
**KoalaBuswell:** I K R  
**RichardOnWings:** just going to put it out there that I'm on my 5th sausage roll #sorry  
**KoalaBuswell:** Honestly! Bad habits partner!  
**RichardOnWings:** can't hear you over the noise of my eating  
**KoalaBuswell:** ew!  
**RichardOnWings:** okay - 6th one now  
**KarenLikesFood:** man, I'm so proud of u but GIVE ME ONE  
**RichardOnWings:** sorry but they're almost gone!  
**KarenLikesFood:** wahhh  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** this is what I've come back to wtf guys  
**YourItalianHunk:** it's lit  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** go to bed!  
**GorkaTheCorker:** what's the time, I'm at the gym  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** can't u check the time, musketeer?  
**GorkaTheCorker:** oh wait, time means nothing to me  
**YourItalianHunk:** wtf dude lemme join you  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** oh my gosh, go to bed Gio!  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** Tessiebear, where are you?  
**I'mHereToo:** you two are so cute!  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** shit weong chatttttttttttttt  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** how drunk are you, Claud?  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** TESSSSSSSSS  
**BabyBoy:** Lets all call for Tess  
**YourItalianHunk:** TESSSSSS  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** Gio!  
**HellaGemma:** TESSSSSSSIEEEE  
**AlijažIsMyWorld:** TESS!  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** TESSSS  
**KarenLikesFood:** TESSSS  
**FullToTheRimmer:** TESSS!  
**KarenLikesFood:** oh hi Simon!  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** um Simon ur username is a little... uncomfortable  
**DarceyBusstop:** I see what you did there LMAOOO  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** lol! Oh and TESSSSS  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** don't worrrryyyy guyzzzz i foundsss her  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** jeez. This is so messed up - LOL

**The Three Musketeers**  

**CutThroatKev:** Also, Gio I ship you and Debbie.

**JanetteIsMyWorld:** same 

**YourItalianHunk:** same 

**CutThroatKev:** what

**YourItalianHunk:** what

**JanetteIsMyWorld:** what


	2. Thug lyfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is so fun to write so I wrote another chapter! Hopefully it's good to read too!   
> -x-

**Strictly secret**

**StephenHawkins:** Hey guys, how's everyone?  
 **PeacockPower:** omg Stephen Hawking is on this chat??  
 **StephenHawkins:** noooo it's Charlotte  
 **PeacockPower:** oh ffs I keep forgetting   
**PeacockPower:** also wtf happened last night  
 **KatchYaLater:** my head hurtz  
 **Glitterballchamp:** HALP me some1 I'm dying   
**OtiPorridge:** omg for reals dude  
 **Glitterballchamp:** what? No - hangover  
 **KarenLikesFood:** eat some food  
 **Glitterballchamp:** thnx Karen  
 **BrunoRavioli:** hey who likes my name btwww babes  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** not me  
 **BrunoRavioli:** urs isn't much better

_BrunoRavioli changed his name to BrunoRaveioli_

**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I'm liking it   
**KatchYaLater:** im not - still broken from last night   
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** lmao

_KatchYaLater removed NeilWantsHisCereal from the group_

**KatchYaLater:** wait actually

_KatchYaLater added NeilWantsHisCereal to the group_

**KatchYaLater:** can u pick me up?  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** where r u? **KatchYaLater:** idk tbh **NeilWantsHisCereal:** *eyeroll*  
 **StephenHawkins:** also guys I don't understand the group name   
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** omg not again   
**PeacockPower:** no, I don't get it either   
**I'mHereToo:** I still don't even thou you explained #sorry  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** can't u scroll up  
 **PeacockPower:** effort   
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** it's basically metaphorical   
**StephenHawkins:** oh   
**StephenHawkins:** can we change it  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** wait omg I didn't realise Stephen hawking is in this group???!  
 **StephenHawkins:** how many times?!

_StephenHawkins changed the group name to 'It's Charlotte btw'_

**CutThroatKev:** what's Charlotte and where?  
 **StephenHawkins:** ffs I give up  
 **CutThroatKev:** omg Steven hawking?  
 **StephenHawkins:** ... u don't even spell it the same guys   
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** yes Kev, the ACTUAL Stephen Hawking   
**CutThroatKev:** omg no way

_YourItalianHunk added GorkaTheCorker to The Three Musketeers group_

_YourItalianHunk changed the group name to The Three Musketeers and D'artagnan_

**GorkaTheCorker:** Where r u Gio, I'm meeting u at the gym remember  
 **YourItalianHunk:** dude Im coming I've still got ages   
**GorkaTheCorker:** yeh but I'm already there  
 **YourItalianHunk:** Wtf man  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** I slept overnight   
**YourItalianHunk:** Dude  
 **JanetteIsMyWorld:** um   
**YourItalianHunk:** ....  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** what

_AlijažIsMyWorld changed the group name 'It's Charlotte btw' to 'Science nerds'_

**StephenHawkins:** omg you know what  
 **AlijažIsMyWorld:** what?  
 **JanetteIsMyWorld:** what  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** lmao what  
 **PeacockPower:** what  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** what

_StephenHawkins changed her name to ITSNOTSTEPHEN_

**ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** much better  
 **PeacockPower:** nooooo  
 **CutThroatKev:** wait wat  
 **RuthlessRuthie:** what have I missed  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** only the greatest guy in the world  
 **RuthlessRuthie:** WHAT?!  
 **ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** sndnfnfkdlsls FFS ANTON  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** trolllolol  
 **KatchYaLater:** Neil where the hell r u  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** where R U?!  
 **Glitterballchamp:** Katya where r u I swear we were near each other. I'm in a random house....  
 **KatchaYaLater:** um... I'm in a field   
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** wtf how am I gonna be able to find u  
 **KatchYaLater:** fml  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** lmaooo ah the good ol' days   
**Glitterballchamp:** I regret everything   
**KatchYaLater:** #same  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** oh dear... #champlife  
 **HellaGemma:** #favouritism  
 **HelloMollie:** #BEEF  
 **Bri'sMyGuy:** guyz tbh if I was still in.... I probably would've won...  
 **Bri'sYourGuy:** #showoff  
 **BabyBoy:** MOLLIE  
 **HelloMollie:** what?  
 **BabyBoy:** nothing   
**TessTess:** I ship it   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** um Tess where r u   
**TessTess:** downstairs

_Zoe(almost)glitterball changed her name to LetMeIn_

**LetMeIn:** does that help?

 **LetMeIn:**.... r u gonna let me in

 **LetMeIn:** Tess?  
 **TessTess:** what  
 **TessTess:** oh shit.   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** I forgot u were coming   
**LetMeIn:** lmaooo thanks  
 **TessTess:** k I'm gonna open the door in a sec, lemme just brush my hair   
**LetMeIn:** .... its 11 in the morning what happened to u both last night??  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** ... nothing?  
 **DarceyBusstop:** lol you're such liars  
 **TessTess:** THANKS DARCEY  
 **DarceyBusstop:** *angelic smile*  
 **DavoodTheOod:** I ship it all  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** okay darling....

_Darcey Busstop changed the group name from 'judging bants' to 'Never a ten from Craig'_

**DarceyBusstop:** lmaooo you know it's true   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** .... thanks busstop  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** lollll #thisseriesthough  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** yeah u were so mean this series   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** #itsjustthetruth  
 **DarceyBusstop:** yeh it is - u were mean  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** no I mean the scores are accurate   
**DarceyBusstop:** #lolwhat  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** chill Darcey he's winding u up  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** no I'm not   
**BrunoRaveioli:** soz guys but this chat is so ded without people to judge   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** we can still judge people  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** ......  
 **DarceyBusstop:** guys no

_DavoodTheOod changed the group name from 'Science nerds' to 'Dance bants'_

**NaNaNadiya:** guys I'm bored  
 **TessTess:** ssshhh guys   
**Susamba:** why?  
 **TessTess:** cos we're gossiping   
**Susamba:**....k  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** and we're at the gym tbh   
**AlexandraTheGreat:** like always   
**YourItalianHunk:** true, gotta stay in shape   
**TheLovelyDebbie:** lol do you need to?  
 **YourItalianHunk:** *blushes*  
 **KoalaBuswell:** guys stop you're too cute   
**I'mHereToo:** I ship this   
**DavoodTheOod:** I ship everything   
**PashPots:** you said that....  
 **DavoodTheOod:** it's true though

_DavoodTheOod changed his name to SmoothOodyDavoody_

**BrunoRaveioli:** that's a bit of a mouthful   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** for you, it is   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** LMAOOOOO  
 **DarceyBusstop:** *SIGH*  
 **ChizzyLizzy:** lollll  
 **PashPots:** ded  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** ur supposed to be responsible adults   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** lol  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** #THUGLYFE

 **RuthlessRuthie:** Davood, what the hell is ur new name?!

 **SmoothOodyDavoody:**....

 


	3. WORD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is another chapter because I'm updating super fast!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> -x-

**Dance bants**

**LetMeIn:** Okay guys so I want everyone to listen up...  
**CutThroatKev:** oooh?  
**Glitterballchamp:** my head still hurts but okay  
**KatchYaLater:** NEIL WHERE R U U DUMBFUCK  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** Harsh af  
**KatchYaLater:** you know I love you really  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** ily  
**KarenLikesFood:** awwwww  
**KatchYaLater:** now come and PICK ME UP  
**AlijažIsMyWorld:** ahhh relationships  
**OtiPorridge:** someone tell me who's 'LetMeIn' cos I can't b arsed to scroll up  
**BabyBoy:** oh, it's Zoe  
**OtiPorridge:** .... okayyy....  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** okay wait Zoe what did you want?  
**LetMeIn:** right okay, so I'm with Tess and Claud but they've both gone upstairs and I'm suspicious.  
**Bri'sMyGuy:** chill it's probably fine  
**LetMeIn:** no, I mean they've been gone for an hour and um....  
**KoalaBuswell:** any noises?  
**LetMeIn:** yeahhhh.... about that...  
**YourItalianHunk:** lmaooo #awks  
**LetMeIn:** tbf though I ship it  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** same Zoe...  
**LetMeIn:** wanna make a ship name or a code name or something for them guyz?  
**HellaGemma:** yessssss  
**HelloMollie:** what about a random word?  
**DarceyBusstop:** I'm all for this!  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** We could just say 'word' at the end of every sentence.  
**BrunoRaveioli:** okay. Word.  
**GorkaTheCorker:** sounds like some sort of rap  
**KarenLikesFood:** I want a wrap  
**AmyFromWales:** do u ever stop eating?  
**KarenLikesFood:** no  
**LetMeIn:** okay, we need to spam the chat so they don't see this...

_LetMeIn changed her name to Glitterfucker_

**Glitterfucker:** we've got this  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** la la la laaaa  
**Glitterfucker:** and that's not suspicious at all  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** lmaooo

_KarenLikesFood changed her name to KarenLovesFood_

**KarenLovesFood:** its more truthful  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** okay  
**NaNaNadiya:** why can't we think of anything to say now?  
**PashPots:** because....  
**ChizzyLizzy:** where's Brendan?  
**BigMouthedB:** someone call?  
**PeacockPower:** plz spam the chat  
**BigMouthedB:** okay  
**BigMouthedB:** LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKERS  
**Bri'sMyGuy:** holy shitballs  
**FullToTheRimmer:**.... what?  
**BigMouthedB:** SPAM THE CHAT  
**HelloMollie:** um jsjdbfdnksls Yay I love life  
**BabyBoy:**  Ily tbh Mollie  
**HelloMollie:** um okay I thought it was a secret  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** omggggg guyssss I ship it so hard  
**BabyBoy:** i love her in a partner sort of way you dumbass  
**HelloMollie:** oh. Shit.  
**KarenLovesFood:** #awks  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** damnit! You have such CHEMISTRY!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** THE CHEMISTRY  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** YOUR CHEMISTRY  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** LMAOO Shirley's loosing it  
**Glitterfucker:** tbf on ITT u two were so cute together  
**PashPots:** this is getting out of hand  
**BabyBoy:** I'm sorry but we're just really good friends

_ShirleyFuckingBallas left the group_

**BigMouthedB:** so this really did get out of hand....  
**ChizzyLizzy:** um... Shirley?  
**NaNaNadiya:** ... she can't hear u  
**ChizzyLizzy:** *eyeroll*  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** one sec, we'll get her back on  
**YourItalianHunk:** thank u my dude  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** 'my dude'??  
**YourItalianHunk:** lol sorry

**Never a ten from Craig**

**DarceyBusstop:** um Shirley why did u leave?  
**BrunoRaveioli:** I ship them too but u need to chill  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** Shirley, I don't normally agree with Bruno as he's an idiot but tbh I agree rn  
**DarceyBusstop:** ...... Shirley  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** Shirley  
**BrunoRaveioli:**.....  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I SHIP IT  
**DarceyBusstop:**.... we know  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** WHY WITKD THEU DO THAY TO ME  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** Shirley please calm down  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I WILL NOY CALM DOWB  
**BrunoRaveioli:**.......

**Dance bants**

**SmoothOodyDavoody:** guys what the hell has happened  
**ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** wtf. What happened to Shirley  
**HelloMollie:** she's pissed cos we're not dating  
**TessTess:** Jeez. I'm pissed too.  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** lol wheres Shirley  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** she's on a rage, darling. WORD.  
**TessTess:** I see.... (I'm just gonna ignore 'WORD')  
**DarceyBusstop:** I'm gonna try and talk to her. WORD.  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** ooookay.....

-  
**DarceyBusstop:** Shirley, we miss you!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I miss the fact they wrrrnt a couple!!  
**DarceyBusstop:**..... really?!  
**DarceyBusstop:** they had good chemistry but you can't help it!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** *SIGH*  
**DarceyBusstop:** I miss you, Shirley  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** hmm  
**DarceyBusstop:** come backkkk to the main group!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** mayb  
**DarceyBusstop:** ppppllleeeaaassseee  
-  
**Dance bants**

_DarceyBusstop added ShirleyFuckingBallas to the group_

**TessTess:** Shirley! You're back!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** yes, I am... WORD.  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** what is this WORD thing?

_KarenLovesFood changed her name to KarenFucksFood_

**NeilWantsHisCereal:** I'm scared. WORD.  
**KatchYaLater:** Where the fuck r u?! I'm still in this fucking field WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** I'm trying to find u but my legs r painful WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** wtf even happened WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** my head still hurts WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** I can't really move tbh WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** okay Im gonna try and crawl to find u WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** Neil u should b taking notes. WORD.  
**TessTess:** What the hell is WORD  
**Glitterfucker:** WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** who is glitterfucker?  
**Glitterfucker:** that's me WORD  
**TessTess:** well duh, but who  
**ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** it's Zoe WORD  
**TessTess:** oh right  
**TessTess:** ......  
**TessTess:** how can u fuck glitter?  
**Glitterfucker:** .... is that Claud's code name? WORD  
**TessTess:** what

_TessTess has left the group_

**BigMouthedB:** LMAOOOOOOO  
**Glitterfucker:** oh shit lol  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** why does all the shit happen when I'm gone?  
**KarenFucksFood:** ur just unlucky  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** lol thanks  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** ... I still ship Mollie and Aj  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** I'm gonna find Tess  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I ship it  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** I ship everything  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** WORD  
**DarceyBusstop:** this needs to stop  
**DarceyBusstop:** ... WORD


	4. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you enjoy and happy (early) new year!  
> (WORD)  
> -x-

**Dance bants**

**Glitterfucker:** Let's play a game: who's the cutest couple? WORD  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** MOLLIE AND AJ. WORD

_ClaudHitsTheFloor added TessTess to the group_

**LangsfordAllTheWay:** awww. WORD  
**HelloMollie:** not myself and AJ. WORD  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** Debbie and Giovanni WORD  
**YourItalianHunk:** Debbie and gio WORD  
**BabyBoy:** can u even say that? WORD  
**YourItalianHunk:** yesss WORD  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** #showoff WORD  
**YourItalianHunk:** I can b bigheaded cos Debbie is the best tbh *smirk* WORD  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** You're so adorable! Love you! WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** Katya I ship us WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** I really don't give a shit cos I'm freezing in the middle of a FUCKING FIELD WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** well I can't get u cos idk where u r! WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** I'm on my way Katya WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** THANK U  
**KarenFucksFood:** I ship Katya and Neil WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** u shouldn't cos he isn't gonna b my husband for much longer IF I DONT GET OUT THIS FIELD. WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** ...... WORD  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** I ship Darcey and Shirley WORD  
**DarceyBusstop:** what WORD  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** what WORD  
**Susamba:** what WORD  
**NaNaNadiya:** what WORD  
**Bri'sMyGuy:** wait wat WORD  
**BabyBoy:** what WORD  
**ChizzyLizzy:** what WORD  
**ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** what WORD  
**GorkaTheCorker:** what WORD  
**I'mHereToo:** wat WORD  
**BrunoRaveioli:** SAME WORD  
**TessTess:** ......  
**Glitterfucker:** I ship TESS AND CLAUD WORDDDDD  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** SAME WORD  
**AlijažIsMyWorld:** Same (after alijaž and myself) WORD  
**DarceyBusstop:** SAME WORD  
**OtiPorridge:** same WORD  
**PeacockPower:** SAME WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:**..... um thanks for the ... support??  
**TessTess:** um okay

_BigMouthedB changed the group name to 'Frisky Strictly'_

**PashPots:** lmaoooo okay WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** still don't get this 'WORD' thing tbh  
**TessTess:** neither Claud  
**Glitterfucker:** #iwonderwhy #WORD  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I'm sorry but I still say mollie and Aj WORD  
**HelloMollie:** k I'm going guyz WORD

_HelloMollie changed her name to GoodbyeMollie_

**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** lol I'm sorry but I ship it WORD  
**GoodbyeMollie:** nooooooo Aj tell her we're not dating WORD  
**BabyBoy:** we're not (YET) WORD  
**CutThroatKev:** lmaooo WORD  
**BabyBoy:** also don't go Mollie WORD

_GoodbyeMollie changed her name to HelloMollie_

**HelloMollie:** k fine WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** is now a good time to say I ship Karen and Kevin WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** oh wait no #whoops WORD  
**KarenFucksFood:** #awks stop being annoying Brendan WORD

_CutThroatKev left the group_

**YourItalianHunk:** again..... WORD

**The Three Musketeers and D'artagnan**

**GorkaTheCorker:** noooo Kev dude come back  
**JanetteIsMyWorld:** yeh come on we can't b short of a Musketeer  
**CutThroatKev:** *sigh* why is Brendan such a dick thou  
**YourItalianHunk:** he's just winding u up

**Frisky Strictly**

_YourItalianHunk added CutThroatKev to the group_

**AmyFromWales:** ffs Brendan WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** it's okay, he's back WORD  
**CutThroatKev:** if ur a dick again thou I'm going WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** k sorry I'll try not to be WORD  
**KoalaBuswell:** good luck lol WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** ..... thanks Koala WORD  
**KoalaBuswell:** np WORD  
**NaNaNadiya:** im bored again WORD  
**KarenFucksFood:** find something to do then WORD  
**NaNaNadiya:** *SIGH* WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** tbh if this chat wasn't so ded u wouldn't b bored WORD  
**NaNaNadiya:** lmaooo u sure it's not ded cos ur in it? WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** nah cos I actually make shit happen WORD  
**KarenFucksFood:** yeh but it's not good shit WORD  
**BigMouthedB:** so??? WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** GUYS I DONT CARE AND IM COLD AND HUNGRY. WORD  
**KarenFucksFood:** ouch.... the 'hungry' part really hit home... just gonna get food WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** FFS KAREN. WORD  
**KarenFucksFood:** lmaooo WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** Katya I think I can see u WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** omg yay where r u. WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** .... wait mayb not WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** R U FUCKING SERIOUS DUDE. WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** wait no dw r u next to a really big tree WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** YES OMG I ACTUALLY AM. WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** OMG I SEE U WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** djdjskala OMG I SEE U TOO WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** also ur married WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** PROBABLY NOT FOR MUCH LONGER. WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** JOE IS MY NIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOUR WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** *eyeroll* WORD  
**Glitterfucker:** idek what's happening. WORD  
**TessTess:** WILL SOME1 TELL ME WHAT 'WORD' IS  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** I'm really freaked out tbhhhhh  
**Glitterfucker:** #whoops #gtg WORD  
**TessTess:** shdjdkdpapslfkfjksla YOU SUCK  
**Glitterfucker:** u do too.... #claud WORD  
**TessTess:** WAIT WAT Y DO U KEEP DOING THIS

_TessTess left the group_

**AlijažIsMyWorld:** LMAOOOOO WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** not even gonna comment  
**Glitterfucker:** wAIT SO ITS TRUE WORD  
**Glitterfucker:** oh actually I know it's true WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** WAIT WHAT  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** ..... oh. SHIT

_ClaudHitsTheFloor left the group_

**BigMouthedB:** actually ded LOLLLL

_Glitterfucker made a new group called WORD_

**WORD**

_  
Glitterfucker added ClaudHitsTheFloor and TessTess_

**Glitterfucker:** guys I know everything btw ;)  
**TessTess:** oh shit  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** ........ do u really??  
**Glitterfucker:** ;)  
**TessTess:** HALP  
**Glitterfucker:** ;)

_Glitterfucker left the group_

**TessTess:** what?  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** confused AF  
**TessTess:** y do I never know what's happening???

_TessTess added Glitterfucker to the group_

**Glitterfucker:** WORD

_Glitterfucker left the group_

**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** WHAT???

_TessTess left the group  
ClaudHitsTheFloor left the group_

**Frisky Strictly**

_Glitterfucker added TessTess to the group  
Glitterfucker added ClaudHitsTheFloor to the group_

**Glitterfucker:** also... everyone knows ;) WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** WHAT  
**Glitterfucker:** guyz, the noises were sort of OBVIOUS. WORD  
**TessTess:** omg noooo  
**Glitterfucker:** dw, we love you both. WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** ..... I'm so ded rn  
**TessTess:** same Claud  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** don't worry guys - we support you! #WORD  
**TessTess:** awwww! Thnks Debs  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** and... BREATHE  
**KatchYaLater:** GUYS WE'RE BOTH LOST. WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** so I've got Katya but now we both can't get back... WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** oh ffs WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** UR NOT HELPING  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** FINEEEEEE I'll drive into the middle of nowhere and somehow find you. WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** omg realllyyy?! WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** nooo! Sarcasm! I Have no clue where u guys r so I can't get u! WORD  
**KatchYaLater:** Neil ur so dead WORD  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** find out where u r and I'll get u both WORD  
**Glitterballchamp:** *sigh* WORD  
**DarceyBusstop:** lmaooo this chat has me ded WORD  
**DarceyBusstop:** also ily both Tess and Claud WORD  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** lol thanks. Love ya too!  
**TessTess:** same but can people tell us what 'WORD' is now?!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** it's basically a code name for u two cos we ship it  
**TessTess:** ah.... well thnks guys I think?  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** can we stop using it now cos it's so much effort to type  
**RuthlessRuthie:** I agree btw  
**PeacockPower:** same  
**ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** same  
**I'mHereToo:** same  
**Glitterfucker:** fine!!  
**Glitterfucker:** WORD  
**Glitterfucker:** jks guyz  
**YourItalianHunk:** oh yay we can stop using it!  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
**BigMouthedB:** that's really passive aggressive  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** what is? :)  
**BigMouthedB:** thAt smiley face  
**AmyFromWales:** I AGREE BRENDAN  
**NaNaNadiya:** same, for once  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** idk it's sorta cute  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** actually no I take that back, it's creepy af  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :(  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** wtf is happening  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)

_(An hour later)_

**AlexandraTheGreat:** what's just happened guys?  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** guys?  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** ..........  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** anyone?  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** that's creepy tbh sorry  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :(  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** also....

_AlexandraTheGreat changed the group name to 'Happy New Year You Fuckers'_


	5. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!  
> I'm running out of names for the chapters but oh well!  
> Hope you all enjoy; not really sure what was going through my head though!  
> -x-  
> :)

**Happy New Year You Fuckers**

**KatchYaLater:** I'm cold  
**Glitterballchamp:** I'm hungry  
**KatchYaLater:** same :(  
**KatchYaLater:** y r we texting, we're right next to each other....  
**KatchYaLater:** guys I didn't want to start my New Year like this tbh  
**Glitterballchamp:** neither....  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** still don't know where u r  
**RuthlessRuthie:** guys try and find a sign or something  
**KatchYaLater:** when I said I was in a random field, I meant it. Legit THERE R NO SIGNS  
**RuthlessRuthie:** I find that very hard to believe tbh....  
**KatchYaLater:** Well u better start FUCKING BELIEVING  
**Glitterballchamp:** Neil... what do I do  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** about wat?  
**Glitterballchamp:** she's actually gone on a rage  
**Glitterballchamp:** I'm genuinely scared  
**Glitterballchamp:** some1 halp  
**Glitterballchamp:** Neil plz HALP  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** dude .... I can't help.... I'd actually rather die  
**KatchYaLater:** shdjsjsjskksksjdnfndsllsjfjgnkoao  
**I'mHereToo:** .... shit.... tbh Joe I'd get out of there  
**Glitterballchamp:** I can't  
**KoalaBuswell:** y not?  
**Glitterballchamp:** she's actually tied me to a tree....  
**DarceyBusstop:** WTF  
**Glitterballchamp:** I can only move my arms  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** omg idk whether to laugh or cry  
**Glitterballchamp:** tbh neither. One sec, lemme take a selfie...  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** 'BUT FIRST LEMME TAKE A SELFIE DUH DUH DUHHHH DUH DUHHH'  
**RuthlessRuthie:**........ I don't get it  
**Bri'sMyGuy:** dw Ruth, its old tbh *flicks hair*  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** u don't have much hair to flick sozzzz  
**Bri'sMyGuy:** more than Simon  
**FullToTheRimmer:** SAVAGE  
**Bri'sYourGuy:** lmaooo Aston

_Glitterballchamp sent a photo to the group_

**KarenFucksFood:** omg dude u actually are tied to a tree  
**Glitterballchamp:** apparently if some1 comes then they'll see me and get help  
**Glitterballchamp:** but I don't think anyone's coming  
**KarenFucksFood:** well I hope 4 ur sake that Katya doesn't get hungry cos u may b food...  
**KatchYaLater:** WAT ABOUT FOOD  
**KarenFucksFood:** oh shit I woke the beast #sorrydude  
**Glitterballchamp:** nooo Karen!!  
**KatchYaLater:** dw joe's bae... its NEIL WHO'S IN TROUBLE SO HURRY TF UP PLZZZZZ  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** I DONT KNOW WHERE U R  
**KatchYaLater:** JUST START DRIVING  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** DHDJSJLALSJDFNFNMSLAKSJFN #idekwattosay  
**KatchYaLater:** HDHDJSKSLSKAKASK  
**ChizzyLizzy:** can some1 just get Katya before she gets scary  
**Glitterballchamp:** SHES ALREADY SCARY  
**KatchYaLater:** guyz I'm not a cannibal LOL  
**KatchYaLater:** wat an idea - haha  
**KatchYaLater:** HAHA  
**KatchYaLater:** HA  
**KatchYaLater:** HA  
**KatchYaLater:** .............  
**KatchYaLater:** HA  
SmoothOodyDavoody **:** :)  
**RuthlessRuthie:** that was actually right on cue Davood  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** tbh I'm so freaked out rn  
**YourItalianHunk:** ILL SAVE U

_YourItalianHunk changed his name to YourItalianKnight_

**TheLovelyDebbie:** aww but it's okay  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** actually no wait come over here and save me ;)  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** ;)  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** ;)  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** I need saving .....  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** .... upstairs  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** ;)  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** k i think we get the picture lmaooo  
**YourItalianKnight:** I'm coming over asap!!  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** oh if it's asap I might not have time to put clothes on....  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** ;)  
**YourItalianKnight:** Eeeeeeppppp fine by me!  
**DarceyBusstop:** guys I love u but can u get a private chat or something??  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** lol sorry!  
**YourItalianKnight:** Darcey, there's no time, I must save my queen!!!

_YourItalianKnight changed his name to Debbie'sItalianKnight_

**DarceyBusstop:** wait but u had time to change ur name  
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** SSSSHHHHHHHHH  
**Glitterballchamp:** well this is all very lovely BUT IM TIED TO A TREE - I THINK I NEED SAVING  
**KatchYaLater:** NEEEEEIIIILLLLL  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** OKAY OKAY IM DRIVING  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** RANDOMLY  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** I'm probably nowhere near u, u do realise  
**KatchYaLater:** HIRRY UP  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** *SIGH*  
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** I'm outside ur door Debbie!  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** you will be rewarded!  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** ;)  
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** my brain has turned to mush rn ngl  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** is that the effect I have on you? ;)  
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** you have far more than that too, my queen.  
**TheLovelyDebbie:** would you like me to help ease the effect?  
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** please  
**DarceyBusstop:** GUYS PLEASE STOP IM TRYING TO WATCH TV  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** lol am I TV then??  
**DarceyBusstop:** Shirley SSSSHHHH  
**Glitterfucker:** LMAOOOO WHAT  
**DarceyBusstop:** whoops  
**DarceyBusstop:** um Shirley  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** do you like the TV?  
**DarceyBusstop:** um  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** do you?  
**DarceyBusstop:** I love it  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** good girl  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** ;)  
**Glitterfucker:**...........  
**Glitterfucker:** IM SORRY BUT PLZ MAKE IT ALL STAP  
**KatchYaLater:** NEIL WHERE R U  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** I'm probably in space now or something tbh.... I think I'm lost too  
**KatchYaLater:** ur so dead  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** well if u can't find me, u can't kill me #logic  
**Glitterballchamp:** Neil u shouldn't have said that - she's gone mad  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** #whoops LOL  
**HellaGemma:** I'm just gonna sit here with my cats #singlelife  
**GorkaTheCorker:** imma sit here with my weights #singlelife  
**BigMouthedB:**  waiting 4 Kevin's opinion here  
**CutThroatKev:** u actually said u wouldn't b a dick  
**BigMouthedB:** okayyyy I'll stop  
**AmyFromWales:** I've just read the convo and I think I'm going to mute the chat cos I really don't wanna hear.... lol  
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** well gio and Debbie r now quiet so um.......  
**AmyFromWales:** plz don't put these images in my head  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** tbh Shirley and Darcey r quiet too....  
**BrunoRaveioli:** so r mollie and Aj  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** DID SOME1 SAY MOLLIE AKD AJ???!!  
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** I take that back...  
**DarceyBusstop:** Shirley dont leave!!!  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** okay one sec xx  
**HelloMollie:** FFS GUYS  
**BabyBoy:** it's not like we're right next to each other...  
**BabyBoy:** LOL  
**HelloMollie:** lol that's so not suspicious .......  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** HDHSKSKSJDNDJSJSJ PLZ KISS  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** SEND ME A SELFIE

_HelloMollie sent a photo to the group_

**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** DHSJSKAKAK UR SO CUTE  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** #DATE  
**BabyBoy:** no, we're just having a catch up tbh Shirley  
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** ffs. K Darcey  
I'll come back rn  
**DarceyBusstop:** yay!!  
**Glitterfucker:** wat is even happening  
**KatchYaLater:** NEILLLLLLL  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** It's not like I'm going to be able to see u tbh  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** idek where I'm going  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** like seriously  
**CutThroatKev:** I feel bad dude  
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** u should b  
**Glitterballchamp:** Neil plz hurry and do ur best cos Katya is getting scary close  
**Glitterballchamp:** her stomach's rumbling  
**Glitterballchamp:** I'm acc terrified  
**KarenFucksFood:** LMAOOOO  
**Glitterballchamp:** it's not funny!  
**TessTess:** Claud  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** yo my girl  
**TessTess:** I'm bored  
**NaNaNadiya:** hey that's what I always say  
**NaNaNadiya:** and I'm also bored tbh  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** k Tess I'll come over  
**NaNaNadiya:** ..... #rejected  
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** lmaooo  
**Glitterfucker:** WORD

 **AlexandraTheGreat:** u know what....  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** I'm glad I missed most of that  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** I don't even wanna know what happened  
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
**AlexandraTheGreat:** FFS DUDE


	6. Down from the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry this took so long to post - schoolwork and a-levels :(  
> Anyway, hope you all like this chapter and thank you for reading as always! :)  
> -x-

**Happy New Year You Fuckers**

**TessTess:** so, y'all ready for da PARTYYYYYYY?  
 **NaNaNadiya:** sure, I'm bored tbh   
**TessTess:** ..... as per  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** SO READY TESS  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** YASSSSSS  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** I'm ready if u are, Debbie!  
 **TheLovelyDebbie:** of course I am!   
**KatchYaLater:** WHAT PARTY  
 **TessTess:** um.... r u still in that field   
**KatchYaLater:** YES  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** I think I'm surely almost there!   
**Glitterballchamp:** how can u tell?   
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** ur right I can't...  
 **Glitterballchamp:** ffs  
 **KatchYaLater:** I WANT TO PARTY  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** oh shit  
 **KarenFucksFood:** is there food?  
 **TessTess:** yesssss  
 **KarenFucksFood:** k I'm in!  
 **CutThroatKev:** ya I'll come  
 **Glitterfucker:** DID SOME1 SAY A PARTY?!  
 **TessTess:** alright, anyone coming, it's in this barn near my house. Come asap!  
 **KoalaBuswell:** wait... a random barn?  
 **TessTess:** nah, we sorta own it  
 **AmyFromWales:** wait do u own it or not??  
 **TessTess:** chill guyz, we do  
 **DarceyBusstop:** can we come too??  
 **TessTess:** duh!!  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** k I'll b there  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **KatchYaLater:** THIS ISNT FAIR   
**TessTess:** get out of the field and come join us thennnnn  
 **KatchYaLater:** NEILLLLLL!!!!!  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** wait I SEE A WILD JOE   
**KatchYaLater:** OMG REALLY?!!  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** Katya wat have u done to him????  
 **Glitterballchamp:** dw I'm fine!  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** DUDE UR TIED TO A TREE THOU  
 **Glitterballchamp:** .... I thought we'd gone through this....  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** DHSJSJDJSKAKSJDNSKAPAODJDJDNANJAJDJDJSKAKA  
 **KatchYaLater:** Okay....  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** I'll swap the gym for a partayyyy  
 **JanetteIsMyWorld:** Janette r u coming?  
 **AlijažIsMyWorld:** u bet I am!  
 **JanetteIsMyWorld:** YAY!  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** OMG!  
 **NaNaNadiya:** what?  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** whatttt  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** what??  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** THIS PLACE IS FREAKIN AWESOME!!!!!!   
**I'mHereToo:** whoop!  
 **KatchYaLater:** when Neil gets me out of here then I'll see how cool it is too! :)))) NEIL  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** okay! I'm trying! Joe is really tied up thou   
**Glitterballchamp:** ..... plz get me down!   
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** dude I'm gonna have to hack at the rope   
**I'mHereToo:** how did Katya even get rope?  
 **KatchYaLater:**....... don't ask  
 **I'mHereToo:**....   
**DarceyBusstop:** k I'm at the party - anyone seen Craig?  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** no! Where is he??  
 **BrunoRaveioli:**.... #LETSPARTY  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** this music is AWESOME   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** turn it up Tess!  
 **TessTess:** it's already so loud that we have to text cos we can't hear each other  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** sooooo?  
 **TessTess:** k fine   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** guys where's Darcey - anyone know??  
 **TessTess:** think I saw her near the bathroom??  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** k thanks!!  
 **TessTess:** np babe   
**KatchYaLater:** how's there a bathroom in a barn???  
 **TessTess:** well duh it's got furniture   
**KatchYaLater:** SORRRYYYY!!!! Cos I'm not acc there yet  
 **TessTess:** oh lol soz  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** this music is LIT  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** also where's Craig??  
 **NaNaNadiya:** idk I'm sorta bored actually   
**BrunoRaveioli:** *eyeroll*  
 **NaNaNadiya:** what??  
 **BabyBoy:** where's Mollie?  
 **HelloMollie:** here!  
 **BabyBoy:** helpful!  
 **HelloMollie:** no I'm legit right next to u   
**BabyBoy:** OMG HI!!!!!!!!!!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** DED! UR TOO CUTE  
 **TessTess:** can't u and mollie just talk??  
 **BabyBoy:** THE MYSIC IS TOO LOUD SO NO  
 **HelloMollie:** so how's things goin?   
**BabyBoy:** good! Better now you're here!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** RHEJSKSKRJFBDNSKAKKERJDJKALAOQJFJFNNDNSNA MY HEART  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** DEBBIE CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE??  
 **TheLovelyDebbie:** of course ;)  
 **I'mHereToo:** OH NO NOT AGAIN  
 **TheLovelyDebbie:** LOL  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** I'm genuinely concerned for u both   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** gotta burn off that cake when u can   
**TheLovelyDebbie:** exactly! ;)))))  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** oh ffs  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** tbh I approve   
**CutThroatKev:** fml   
**DarceyBusstop:** SPANK ME  
 **RuthlessRuthie:** WHAT   
**RuthlessRuthie:** THE   
**RuthlessRuthie:** HELL???!!!  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** I ALMOST CHOKED ON MY FOOD COS OF U DARCEY   
**Bri'sMyGuy:** um.... so this is ... a different side to Darcey Bussell   
**Bri'sYourGuy:** OMG LOL WAT  
 **AmyFromWales:** I'm guessing that was directed towards some1?  
 **OtiPorridge:** Shirley??  
 **DarceyBusstop:** SHIT WRONG CHAT  
 **BigMouthedB:** U HAV A CHAT 4 SPANKING?!  
 **BigMouthedB:** CAN I JOIN??  
 **DarceyBusstop:** NO I MEANT WRONG PERSON  
 **AlijažIsMyWorld:** IS THIS TO SHIRLEY?  
 **DarceyBusstop:** UM MAYBE?!  
 **Glitterfucker:** I SHIP IT  
 **KarenFucksFood:** Y R WE SPEAKING IN CAPS??  
 **BigMouthedB:** ITS TYPING NOT SPEAKING  
 **KarenFucksFood:** F U  
 **PeacockPower:** CAN WE NOT DO CAPS  
 **KoalaBuswell:** BUT U R  
 **FullToTheRimmer:** WE JUST GONNA LET DARCEY WANTING SOME1 TO SPANK HER GO????  
 **KoalaBuswell:** LOOK AT UR PROFILE NAME U CANT TALK  
 **FullToTheRimmer:** TRUE TBH  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** ITS OKAY DARCEY IM RIGHT BEHIND U  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** LITERALLY  
 **ChizzyLizzy:** OMG LOL   
**I'mHereToo:** WAIT WAT  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** I wanna know where Craig is tbhhhhh  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** OKAY! On our way!!!!   
**NeilWantsHisCereal:** make sure there's food!!  
 **RichardOnWings:** OMG WHO WAS THAT??????!!!!!  
 **Glitterballchamp:** who was who??  
 **RichardOnWings:** I SWEAR I NUST SAW SOME1  
 **RichardOnWings:** I THINK THE BARNS HAUNTED HASJDKDOPAPAAO HELP KENROSMEN1  
 **KatchYaLater:** ...... um??  
 **ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** ID LOVE TO SAY HES LYING BUT I JUST SAW A FIGURE TOO GIYZ HALP  
 **Glitterballchamp:** we're on our way  & this person or whoever is goin downnnnnn!  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** GUYS   
**ChizzyLizzy:** what  
 **JanetteIsMyWorld:** what  
 **KoalaBuswell:** what??  
 **I'mHereToo:** whatttt?  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** what's the gos?  
 **AlijažIsMyWorld:** whatttt?  
 **PeacockPower:** wat?  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** what?  
 **HelloMollie:** whattt?!  
 **BabyBoy:** what  
 **KarenFucksFood:** y does every1 have to say what?!   
**KarenFucksFood:** every time....  
 **KarenFucksFood:** can y'all just say??   
**BrunoRaveioli:** I THINK I NO WHO THE PERSON IS   
**KarenFucksFood:** WAIT WHO???!!!!!  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** CRAIG  
 **KarenFucksFood:** WHATTTT???!!!  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** why hello there darlings *flutters eyelashes*  
 **KarenFucksFood:** WTFFFFF MANNNNNNNN  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** lol I think u mean 'GURL'  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** ur dress is lush tbh galllll  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** omg thnksssssssss xxxx  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** no probzzz xxxx  
 **TessTess:** will some1 tell me what's happening   
**Glitterfucker:** idk but I'm here 4 it  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** thankYOU BABE  
 **Glitterballchamp:** so do I acc want to go to this party or is it too scary????  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** I think u should CUM  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** ;)  
 **Glitterballchamp:** NEIL CAN U STOP DRIVING I WANT TO GO HOME  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:**....... *sigh*  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** LOL  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** omg guys there was a party??  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** FFS! WAIT 4 ME  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** stAp  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** y is no one ever on??  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** is this some sort of prank?????  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** guys???  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** PLZ GO AWAY

 **BigMouthedB:** guys I've just got dropped...

_BigMouthedB left the group_


	7. Pure party, pure drama, pure evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally got up motivation to write this and hope you all like!  
> Thanks for reading   
> -x-

**Happy New Year You Fuckers**

**Bri'sMyGuy:** what's the buzz?   
**Bri'sYourGuy:** tell me what's a-happenin'  
 **PeacockPower:** what's the buzzzz  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** tell me what's a-happening  
 **BabyBoy:** what's the buzz  
 **HelloMollie:** tell me wats happenin  
 **AlijažIsMyWorld:** wats da buzz?  
 **JanetteIsMyWorld:** tell me what's happeninnnn  
 **TheLovelyDebbie:** what's the buzz?   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** tell me what's happening!   
**RuthlessRuthie:** what's the buzz?  
 **I'mHereToo:** tell meh wats happening  
 **AmyFromWales:** what's the buzzzz  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** tell me what's happenin  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** what's the buzz?   
**KatchYaLater:** guys this haz got to stop  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** those aren't the lyrics...  
 **KatchYaLater:** NEVERRRR  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** lol sorry!!  
 **KoalaBuswell:** also we've gotta change dis group name cos it's basically not New Year  
 **LangsfordAllTheWay:** well technically it's the new year   
**KoalaBuswell:** .... yeah thnx but ya know what I mean   
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** lol

_CutThroatKev changed the group name to We're Not Sane_

**KarenFucksFood:** yes we are!   
**CutThroatKev:**...look at your username... tell me that that's sane   
**KarenFucksFood:** welllll it is!   
**AmyFromWales:** it's not

**KarenFucksFood:** THNKS AMY

**LangsfordAllTheWay:** a savage from Amy there - 1:0 to her!  
 **PashPots:** so what is the buzz?  
 **NaNaNadiya:** idk   
**PashPots:** oh   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** anyone glanced at who's in the group recently?   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** that might help   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** just saying  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** like the angel that I am   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** because I am   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** such an angel   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** obviously  
 **DarceyBusstop:** okay I think we get it now Craig   
**DarceyBusstop:** but yes, you are an angel   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** thank you!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** omg  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas:** oh dear  
 **NaNaNadiya:** omggggg! Brendan!   
**TessTess:** um whoopsies? Not our choice? Right Claud?   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** legit not our fault   
**Glitterfucker:** omg noooo! Don't want him to go!   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** ikr it's sad   
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** OMG GUTTED   
**ChizzyLizzy:** nooo Brendan!   
**TessTess:** I feel like we should add him back

_ClaudHitsTheFloor added BigMouthedB to We're Not Sane_

**BigMouthedB:** lol guys I'm dropped thou   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** yeh but so??   
**BigMouthedB:** aw thanks I guess  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **BigMouthedB:** ACTHALLY NO I DONT WNNA BE HERE KF HES THERE   
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :(   
**LangsfordAllTheWay:** TROLLOLOL  
 **BigMouthedB:** gutted   
**ITSNOTSTEPHEN:** HELLO MY DANCE PARTNER!!!!   
**BigMouthedB:** HIIIIIIIIIIII

**The Three Musketeers and D'artagnan**

**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** so are y'all gonna b at dis PARTAYYY?  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** COS IM HERE FOR IT BOIIIISSSSSSSSSS  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** lol y is no one talkin?  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** lol guyz?  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** I'm a lone musketeer...   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** :(   
**GorkaTheCorker:** soz man idk cos #gymlyfe  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** DUDDDEEEEEEEEE  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** but u said y'd swap the gym for partayyy!  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** ik but GYMMMM  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** but PARTAYYY!  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** GYM!  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** PARTAY!  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** GYM  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** PARTY  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** Gym!!!!!  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** party!!!!!  
 **CutThroatKev:** GUYS STOP I KEEP GETTIJG ANNOYIJT NOTIFICATIONS   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** sorrryyyy but we need to convince him to go!  
 **CutThroatKev:** COME   
**CutThroatKev:** TO  
 **CutThroatKev:** PARTY  
 **CutThroatKev:** !  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** UGHHHHH FINEEEEEEEEEEE  
 **CutThroatKev:** whoop!  
 **Debbie'sItalianKnight:** YAYYYYY THNKSSSSSS  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** can I bring my weights?

**We're Not Sane**

**TheLovelyDebbie:** someone should change this group name because it's not true   
**CutThroatKev:** we've been through this.   
**TheLovelyDebbie:** but WE ARE sane  
 **CutThroatKev:** ..... are you sure?  
 **GorkaTheCorker:** okay guys I'm bringing my weights and yoga mat!  
 **TheLovelyDebbie:** ......   
**TheLovelyDebbie:** KEVIN I TAKE IT BACK  
 **BabyBoy:** ngl I was seeing Debbie's point but gorka....   
**BabyBoy:** I mean... mate.....  
 **BabyBoy:** and Darcey and Shirley are a little....   
**BabyBoy:** mental?  
 **BabyBoy:** and Craig is...  
 **BabyBoy:** looking interesting ...  
 **BabyBoy:** and Tess and Claud are...  
 **BabyBoy:** well  
 **BabyBoy:** y'know  
 **BabyBoy:** and so were Debbie and gio  
 **BabyBoy:** hey mollie   
**HelloMollie:** yeah?  
 **BabyBoy:** do u wanna follow their example and ...  
 **HelloMollie:** wear drag?  
 **BabyBoy:** .... no...  
 **BabyBoy:** the other stuff  
 **HelloMollie:** BOY BYE  
 **BabyBoy:** ah  
 **BabyBoy:** gutted  
 **HelloMollie:** love u really  
 **BabyBoy:** wait wat  
 **BabyBoy:** ur messing with me head  
 **HelloMollie:** in a friend way  
 **BabyBoy:** fml   
**HelloMollie:** but obvi ur great  
 **BabyBoy:** so confused rn   
**BabyBoy:** someone save me  
 **BabyBoy:** I need a Neil   
**KatchYaLater:** acc joe saved me sooooo  
 **NeilWantsHisCereal:** fml I tried  
 **KatchYaLater:** DONT TWXT WHEN UR DRIVING I WANT TO GET TO TJEN PARTY OKAY   
**NeilWantsHisCeral:** *nervous laughter* ahah okay....  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** well  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** that was tense   
**BrunoRaveioli:** lol  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** at least this music is decent   
**TessTess:** a little late mush cos we're gonna close early  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** OMG Y  
 **TessTess:** ..... myself and Claud are...  
 **ClaudHitsTheFloor:** OCCUPIED  
 **TessTess:** that wasn't what I was going to say   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor:** oh lol

_2 hours later:_

**AlexandraTheGreat:** hey guys I'm here!   
**AlexandraTheGreat:** guys?  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** guys???  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** GUYS?  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** OH MY GOD GUYS I HIST SAW A FIGURE INTHONK SOMEONE IS HERE WHO DIDNT LEAVE ONT WHO IS IT OMG  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood:** well it's totally not me darling ;)  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** GIUS WHO IS IT  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** sup  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :P  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** gurl u lookin fine  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** creepy much?   
**SmoothOodyDavoody:**....  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** I'm talking about Craig   
**AlexandraTheGreat:** WAT?   
**AlexandraTheGreat:** I'm confused   
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** y'all I'm so done

_AlexandraTheGreat changed the group name to 'petition to get Davood kicked out'_

**SmoothOodyDavoody:** ngl I'm gonna b totally honest here  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** but y'know  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** I really don't support this petition   
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** at all  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)

-  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** hey Alexandra?   
**AlexandraTheGreat:** WHATTT?  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** things r gonna get v messy   
**AlexandraTheGreat:** uh  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** that's nice?  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** not really  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** unmmm okay?  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** :)  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody:** *Dolores Umbridge giggle*  
 **AlexandraTheGreat:** dude ur pure evil   
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** ikr   
**SmoothOodyDavoody:** isn't it great

-


	8. 2018 BITCHES!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!!!  
> Okay so the last chapter sort of died out I'll admit, so just pretend the whole chat died out too... until now! 2018 is here and this chat is BACK IN THE GAME!  
> Anyway...  
> Hope everyone is enjoying the new series and have a great day/night/whatever!  
> -x-

**Never a ten from Craig**

**ShirleyFuckingBallas** _:_ helllooo my fellow peasant judges!   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** Someone tell me how she's still head judge...   
**BrunoRaveioli:** especially after THAT hair thing with Shaun...  
 **DarceyBusstop:** you sound like 'The Sun'  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** that waz the point...  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood** : I think Shaun has other things to worry about Darlinggggg....  
 **DarceyBusstop:** omg stop it makes me cringe   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** I feel like we should let him live a little tho   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** hmmm  
 **DarceyBusstop** : we should?   
**BrunoRaveioli:** YESSSSSSSS YOU THICKSKULLED FOLKS   
**DarceyBusstop** : I'm cleverer than you Bruno and that's a fact  
 **BrunoRaveioli:** that's not what I meant you pigeon   
**DarceyBusstop** : ... even pigeons are cleverer than you  
 **DarceyBusstop** : pigeons are actually really clever  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : okayThaNKsDarCeY  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood** : we should really boot the other old lot out the chat though  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : mean but true   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : we need a #new #glitterballchamp  
 **DarceyBusstop** : harsh.... isn't it a wee bit EARLY?   
**BrunoRaveioli** : no!!!  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : BETS!!!!   
**CraigRevelsHornywood** : ehhhh maybe Faye?   
**BrunoRaveioli** : Ashley?   
**CraigRevelsHornywood:** nah she's too good   
**CraigRevelsHornywood** : plus will us British chaps with tea and shite vote for cool American people?   
**CraigRevelsHornywood** : answer: probably not, we're sado's And get drunk on tea and lets face it; we're way too patriotic even though we have a shit government   
**DarceyBusstop** : lets face it though so do America  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood** : yeah my argument falls short there  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : ... well I bet Charles   
**DarceyBusstop** : he was in the dance off you numpty   
**DarceyBusstop** : and you also said you wouldn't have saved him????   
**DarceyBusstop** : CONFUSED.COM  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : he's hot   
**DarceyBusstop** : oh DeAR  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : nah maybe That Joe kid or idk uhhhhhh ....  
 **DarceyBusstop** : Stacey?   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : yeah but that upper frame...  
 **CraigRevelsHornywood** : people at home don't give a shit about that  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : but it's a dancing contest???  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : but it's actually not tho  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : sadly true I see ur point

**Petition to get Davood kicked out**

**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : JEEEEZZZZ THIS IS AN OLD CHAT  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : okay we need to change this name   
**SmoothOodyDavoody** : hey!!!! My name is LITTTT  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : Alexandra gets her wish  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : time to chuck people out!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : hmmmm  
 **DarceyBusstop** : this is just mean!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : mean but trueeeee!!!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : okay!   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight:** Debbie's staying though!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : yeah okay cos I need my Latin crown back to give to someone else cos lets face it I will   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas:** hmmmm  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : lets do the pro's first  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : honeslty I should get a reward for this   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : as well as being head judge and lets face it doing nothing differently from the other judges I am now admin for this ever-so-slightly-pointless group chat  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : okayyy!!!

_ShirleyFuckingBallas removed BigMothedB, I'mHereToo from the group.  
ShirleyFuckingBallas added LubaPlaysTuba, I'mAlsoHereTooAndHotAf, OverratedItalian to the group._

**DarceyBusstop** : do you really play the Tuba, Luba?   
**LubaPlaysTuba** : no....

_LubaPlaysTuba changed her name to LubaNeedsLube_

**DarceyBusstop** : not even going to comment ...

_LubaNeedsLube changed her name to LubaLovegood_

**DarceyBusstop** : did you read the books??!   
**LubaLovegood** : no   
**DarceyBusstop** : ffs  
 **DarceyBusstop** : Shirley can you remove her???  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : shhhh you're messing up my really-hard-and-not-at-all-stupid admin!!!!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : and now to remove  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : and watch the world burnnnnnn   
**OverratedItalian** : DRAMATIC   
**CraigRevelsHornywood** : not really...

_ShirleyFuckingBallas removed PeakcockPower, AlexandraTheGreat, ChizzyLizzy, ITSNOTSTEPHEN, Bri'sTheGuy, Susamba, Bri'sMyGuy, FullToTheRimmer, RichardOnWings, HellaGemma, HelloMollie, RuthlessRuthie, SmoothOodyDavoody from the group._

**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : and now... for the no one that is reading this, I now with great pain...  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : delete...  
 **I'mAlsoHereTooAndHotAf** : ....... errrrrrrrr  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : myself!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : ahahahahah jokesssss I crack myself up!!!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : no... I must now delete ...  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : Strictly champion 2016  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : *2018  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : FFS   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : 2017!!!!!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : JOEEEE!!!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : *sons* guys no I can't do it!!!  
 **DarceyBusstop** : it's okay Shirley...  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : okayilldoit

_ShirleyFuckingBallas removed Glitterballchamp from the chat_

**GorkaTheCorker** : don't delete Gemma!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : *cackles* YOUNG LOVE  
 **BabyBoy** : Molly......  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : awwwwwwww you should've gotten together   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : but don't worry!   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : get with Lauren!!!  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : speaking of which...  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : ADMIN TIME!

_ShirleyFuckingBallas changed the group name to '2018 bitches!'_

_ShirleyFuckingBallas added OutAlready, WeDidntKiss, ThatchYoRoof, TotallyDidntHaveDanceExperience, SteppingOnYouAll, BetterAtJivingThanYourMum, ICanDoThis, KittyCat, MinionMinioff, SexyRabbit, Aladdin, IWasOverratedToo, CricketWicket, OlympicChampion, HotInRed_

_OutAlready changed her name to AntonsPrincess_

**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : helllooo everyone!!!  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : oooh who's hot in red?   
**HotInRed** : Charlesssszzzz  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : oh of course!!!! *blushes*  
 **HotInRed** : ahah   
**HotInRed** : canuscoremehighernextweek  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : wear red and maybe ;)  
 **HotInRed** : aha thankzzz ;)))  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : omg I'm dying   
**BrunoRaveioli** : I'll score u higher tooooo Charles!   
**HotInRed** : thanks mate!   
BrunoRaveioli: .... why don't I get a wink???   
**HotInRed** : ;)  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : OMG IM DYING DJDKSKKAAL   
**TheLovelyDebbie** : hi everyone!   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight** : DEBBIE!!!   
**TheLovelyDebbie** : hey Gio!   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight** : OMG I MISS YOY SO MUCH LIKE FAYE'S GREAT BUT ITS NOT THE SAME   
**SteppingOnYou** : ....   
**SteppingOnYou** : ahah   
**SteppingOnYou** : look at my name on this chat   
**SteppingOnYou** : it might come in handy   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight** : nooo wrong chat I love ya Faye but I love Debbie moreeee  
 **SteppingOnYou** : lol I know I'm kind of joking   
**SteppingOnYou** : plus I ship it   
**Debbie'sItalianKnight** : yayyyy  
 **MinionMinioff** : this is cute!   
**CutThroatKev** : ikr partner!   
**MinionMinioff** : who's TotallyDidntHaveDanceExperience??? Beeeffff  
 **TotallyDidntHaveDanceExperience** : ahah that'll be me ...  
 **MinionMinioff** : .... yeah but who??   
**TotallyDidntHaveDanceExperience** : oh haha Ashley   
**MinionMinioff** : oh now that explains things!   
**TotallyDidntHaveDanceExperience** : dontsuemeoranything   
**TessTess** : bwaahhaa   
**ClaudHitsTheFloor** : YASSS THIS CHAT IS UP AND RUNNING BITCHES!!!!  
 **Glitterfucker** : EYYYYY!!!!  
 **Glitterfucker** : wait who is everyone? The names don't make sense lolll   
**IWasOveratedToo** : oh lol it's Vick   
**KittyCat** : it's Danny hereee  
 **AmyFromWales** : ahhhh partner!!   
**AmyFromWales** : also get off ur phone we need to train  
 **AmyFromWales** : xxxxx love you tho  
 **KittyCat** : ... YouRE On YOuR PhOnE TOo  
 **AmyFromWales** : NOT ANYMOREEEE COME ON!!!  
 **KittyCat** : OKAY FINE BUT U NEED TO MASSAGE ME AFTER  
 **AmyFromWales** : deallll  
 **KittyCat** : yessss  
 **AmyFromWales** : come on then!   
**KittyCat** : bye folks :)))  
 **BetterAtJivingThanYourMum** : byeee have fun training....  
 **BetterAtJivingThanYourMum** : like I wish I could be....  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : awww Lee it's okay I would've voted for you   
**BetterAtJivingThanYourMum** : thanks I guess that helps a bit ...  
 **HotInRed** : .... ahah not awkward at all  
 **WeDidntKiss** : hahah mate  
 **HotInRed** : yeah you'll go out soon tho with THAT kiss  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : ahahahahah see Dacrey he did the same thing I did!   
**DarceyBusstop** : SO FUNNY BRUNO...  
 **BrunoRaveioli** : whoa okay I'm offended   
**NeilWantsHisCereal** : ahah I'm pretendingtobechillaboutthis when really I'm burninginsidelikemygingerhair   
**JanetteIsMyWorld** : sometimes I feel like me and janette are the only couple still together   
**JanetteIsMyWorld** : because we are?   
**KatchYaLater** : we're still together   
**WeDidntKiss** : for how long thooo?   
**KatchYaLater** : Ur NOT helping Shaun go and do some dancing   
**ShirleyFuckingBallas** : and tie your hair up ;))))  
 **WeDidntKiss:** THANKS SHIRLEY  
 **ShirleyFuckingBallas** : you're welcome :)  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : hey dianne imma be late   
**ThatchYoRoof** : again....  
 **KoalaBuswell** : dw I'm late too   
**KoalaBuswell** : AGAIN  
 **KarenFucksFood** : but guys it's really late   
**KarenFucksFood** : it's like 2 in the afternoon   
**ThatchYoRoof** : SHHHHHH  
 **KarenFucksFood** : aha sorry   
**ThatchYoRoof** : nahhh nvm I was Tryna do a prank   
**AntonsPrincess** : what's nvm?   
**ThatchYoRoof** : never mind!   
**AntonsPrincess** : oh okay alright well fine I don't need to know   
**ThatchYoRoof** : y did I know that would happen.... anyone wanna help?   
**ThatchYoRoof** : ... anyone????  
 **KoalaBuswell** : im driving!  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : at least you're out the house ahah ....   
**ThatchYoRoof** : ahaha   
**ThatchYoRoof** : Im not even out of bed...  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : ahah...  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : why do I feel like I've made this chat go ded?   
**ThatchYoRoof** : I'm supposed to be good at talking   
**ThatchYoRoof** : jeez i technically talk for a living  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : lee?   
**ThatchYoRoof** : dianne?  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : FLIPPIN Bruno?   
**ThatchYoRoof** : comeon Darcey  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : oh my god  
 **SmoothOodyDavoody** : hello  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : BLOODYHELLMATE  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : wait weren't you from 2017?  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : mate Shirley removed u   
**SmoothOodyDavoody** : BUT DID SHE????   
**ThatchYoRoof** : errr? Clearly not?   
**SmoothOodyDavoody** : :)  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : oh god   
**ThatchYoRoof** : if this is some sort of prank   
**ThatchYoRoof** : fucking hell  
 **ThatchYoRoof** : DIANE WAIT UP IM COMING SAVE ME!!!


End file.
